The problem of indoor air pollution is occurring in new residential construction. Specifically, the volatile components of various chemical compounds used in the building materials used in new construction have become a social problem characterized by damage to the health of the residents. For example, the harmful effects of the volatile component of formaldehyde contained in the adhesive that is used to apply wallpaper for interior decorating purposes have been pointed out one important source of indoor air pollution. Technologically, solutions to the present indoor air pollution problem depend on methods such as discontinuing the use of wallpaper adhesives that contain formaldehyde for mold prevention, using ordinary adhesive instead and, for mold prevention, applying wallpaper that uses Japanese paper, which has good air permeability, or using the traditional method of applying plaster. Meanwhile, the disposal of industrial waste has also become a serious problem. As one facet of this problem is the reutilization of tires, automobile tires that can no longer be used. A portion is used as recapped tires and there are also other special-purpose uses, for example, as playground equipment in parks or control devices for ships or points of contact along wharves and piers. However, there are no effective means for their reutilization and the majority is simply discarded when no longer useable. In recent years, however, along with the increase in automobiles, there has also been a steady increase in discarded used tires and their disposal as waste has become a serious problem. Actually, when new automobile tires are mounted, the used tires are abandoned at the tire shop or warehouse or left discarded in open yards in suitable locations. No one is willing to accept them and their disposal is left to scrap dealers who require the payment of charges. As a result, the majority is incinerated and incineration also gives rise to pollution and other problems, as has also been pointed out. However, these discarded used tires that are disposed of as waste contain many useful materials that can be reutilized and, given the many demands for resource reutilization and recycling, developing more effective uses as recycled resources has now become a matter of urgency.
Meanwhile, there is also the issue of coffee, a beverage that we enjoy drinking everyday. Coffee beans, which are used as the raw material of coffee beverages, are appropriately roasted, ground and, after the addition of hot or cold water and filtering, the resulting coffee is consumed as a beverage. Coffee grounds are naturally produced in that process, the use of which is limited to partial use as fertilizer or other conceivable uses, while the vast majority is simply discarded as waste without a second thought. In particular, an enormous volume of coffee grounds is discarded daily at plants that produce canned coffee beverages on a business and commercial basis, which are turned over to waste treatment operations requiring the payment of the expenses involved in disposal. The coffee grounds that remain after coffee is produced as beverages contain a unique fibrous activated carbon component formed of the coffee bean hulls and a unique good quality oil contained therein as well as other components. The above fibrous activated carbon component formed of the coffee bean hulls and the good quality oil component therein remain when the grounds are dried and the moisture is removed. Using the coffee grounds and further roasting them enhances the properties and effects of the activated carbon component, making it possible to provide an ideal health-oriented building material that absorbs and filters formaldehyde and other organic compounds in the indoor air pollution and prevents and removes odors.